


寒枝

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 老夫少妻，黑帮教父盾×倒霉学生冬。完全没写出来想要的感觉😭





	寒枝

寒枝

他把鹿皮手套上的奶油渍擦干净，欢笑着提着裙子在他右边经过的艾儿在他的面颊上吻了一下。  
艾儿是他收养的女儿，红色的头发在纽约盛夏白昼的阳光中像跳动的一团火光。她如今已经十七了，史蒂夫知道她为什么开心成这个样子，他刚刚在人群中看见了那个黑色卷发的小伙子，蓝色的眼睛与坚毅的下颚线，无论在什么地方都算得上一个美男子。  
史蒂夫弯腰笑着把旁边拉着他裤管的宝宝抱了起来。小家伙手里还紧紧地攥着一块蛋糕，脸上都是奶油，他把他嘴角的那些奶油擦了干净……他的手套又弄脏了，大概今天是没法保持干净了吧，于是他干脆脱掉了手套。  
很多第一眼见到史蒂夫的人，都会以为他是个严肃、固执而可怕的老人，事实上和他接触多了之后，就会发现他其实温柔而好相处。罗杰斯家的所有人都知道这一点。  
今天是黛安.罗杰斯的六十岁生日，否则也大家也真不会聚得这么齐。快乐的聚会一直延续到了天黑，以唐德一头扎进房子前的睡莲池里后又爬回岸而结束。  
史蒂夫站在花坛边与客人告别。他低头吮掉大拇指边粘上的果酱，挂在月桂树上的电灯通黄的灯光把他的花白的头发照成了璀璨透亮的金色，在他抬起头时，看到了站在花园一角的墙下的人。  
那是个不到二十岁的年轻男孩，半长的头发搭在肩上，上半边脸掩在院墙落下的阴影中，衣服宽松而破烂。他安安静静的，仿佛一直就站在那边一样。  
史蒂夫抬起眼睛，越过院墙，看向男孩后上方的半轮颜色浅浅的月亮，在烟青色的天幕上，薄得像一团雾气。  
当他转身离开花坛时，站在院墙下的男孩也不见了，可以没人看见。

他和巴基的第一次相遇比较有趣。那时他还只是个大叔，而巴基正背着包准备去学校。史蒂夫的腿中了一枪，藏在路边的汽油桶堆之后，而小詹姆斯的弹珠滚进了路边的草丛里，一直滚到史蒂夫的脚边。  
小家伙似乎还没有意识到危险，只是被他的伤吓了一跳，然后本着乐于助人的想法硬要带史蒂夫回家。  
史蒂夫并不想拖累这个长得奶里奶气的孩子，请他帮他买了一些止血药后就把他赶走了。  
他在上药时，问这孩子有没有godfather，也许他可以做他的godfather，如果他活下来的话。  
小詹姆斯只是困惑地偏着头望着他。

史蒂夫进入书房时，那孩子并不在这里。他走到柜子边，抽出上午刚开的威士忌，倒进了他自己惯用的那支杯子里，呷了一口。  
门被敲响了，推门进来的是娜塔莎，他们差不多三年没见面了。  
她依旧很美，在这么多年后。她穿着男人的衣服，红色半长短发在脑后扎了一个小揪，遮在脑子之下。但史蒂夫仍然能看出她脸上增多的皱纹与黑了好几度的皮肤，她变得更瘦了，也更强壮精干了，铁蓝色的眼睛像是会发光一般，只是眼睛下浓重的黑眼圈。  
“我受够了！”娜塔莎一把拍在桌子上，“你知道我来这里的这会儿功夫，我的人就要受多少的苦吗？”  
史蒂夫倒了一杯酒给她，示意她在桌子前坐下。  
她低头揉了揉鼻梁，想着该怎么说起，而史蒂夫坐在了她的对面。  
她是他的密友，罗杰斯家的其他人都知道这一点，当看到她进来时只要让开路就行了。  
“一年前，我们的一个船长惹毛了一群海盗，结果我的船队被他们骚扰到现在。只要我一出海，他们就会追过来，哪怕是聘请别的船队来帮忙也摆脱不了他们。”  
“你的船长做了什么？”史蒂夫柔声问道。  
一只冰凉的手从桌子下面搭在了他的大腿上。  
“他只是在码头上骗了一个人一瓶酒，还是最便宜的那种！我给他们那些人至今已经赔了不止一船好酒了！他只是在开玩笑，所有人都知道他是个吃日本鱼生都会难过的孩子。半个月前我刚把他升为我的副手，他就被他们抓走了！”  
“他是不是有什么没向你说？”史蒂夫的手放到了桌子下，男孩的脸在他的掌心轻蹭。  
娜塔莎喝了半杯酒，“不可能，莱利根本不会撒谎。”  
他伸出了舌头，在史蒂夫的掌心上轻轻舔舐……他从未如此大胆放肆过。  
“有人在岸上为他们提供信息吗？”  
“绝对是的。”  
“我会帮你问一问的，娜塔，你也要注意休息。”  
“我要把这群杂种全部揪出来，一个都不放过，宰个干净！”她咬着牙说。  
他又舔上了他的手腕，舌头在袖口里滑过筋脉，挑起无法压制的痒。  
史蒂夫看了下手表的时间，“还需要什么能用上我的吗？”  
娜塔莎朝他翻了个白眼，嗤笑一下，“喔，我踩到了那个孩子的裤脚了。罗杰斯，可真有你的，年轻时没见你花样这么多。”  
史蒂夫笑了笑，伸手把人从桌子下拉了出来，让他面朝着自己坐在自己的大腿上，也才发现他解开了裤链，男孩的性器在他眼前若隐若现。  
他把巴基搂得更紧了点，“向罗曼诺夫阿姨打个招呼。”  
娜塔莎从桌子下面踢了他一脚，而巴基也面无表情地转回头去，照着史蒂夫的话，说了声：“罗曼诺夫阿姨好。”  
史蒂夫笑了出来，笑声爽朗得像个年轻人，娜塔莎白了他们一眼，站了起来，“这两天我留在纽约看看情况…继续和你的男孩共度良宵吧。”  
她离开了，顺手带上了门。

史蒂夫回到纽约时已经是很多年后了。他在路边等车时又遇到了巴基，而那时的巴基也变成了一个青少年。  
他没能认出巴基，反而是巴基一见到他就高兴地喊了出来，唉，你居然还活着！太好了！  
史蒂夫也是那时回想了起来。  
他们在一段极其短暂的时间当了会儿朋友。巴基对于绘画有些兴趣，而史蒂夫在黄昏后去他的学校，陪他在教室里画画。他的画画天赋不怎么好，兴趣来得快也去得快，没几天就成了趴在史蒂夫背上看史蒂夫画画，在旁边惊叹着史蒂夫画得真好。  
他很受用巴基的赞美，用食指刮了下巴基的鼻子，说只要他认真也能画得这么好。但巴基打了个哈哈混了过去，直到晚上回到家时才发现鼻尖上的那块颜料污渍。第二天时他不搭理史蒂夫了一个多小时，最终禁不住老家伙的狗狗眼，抠了大块白色的颜料抹在史蒂夫脸上。

史蒂夫没问巴基今天这么主动的原因。他把手探进了那敞开的裤链里，把他半勃起的性器握在了了手心里。  
“你真是让我大吃一惊……”史蒂夫慢慢地说，长满枪茧的手指在年轻人敏感的性器上摩擦，让巴基半是痛苦半是舒爽地仰起头喘息出声。  
他一只手搂住巴基的肩膀，让他把头埋在自己脖颈肩，另一只手握着巴基的阴茎上下撸动着，手指熟练而灵活地玩弄着他的龟头与卵袋。  
湿热沉重的呼吸扑在史蒂夫的脖子里，让他的裤子变得紧了几分，更别提巴基的双手正搂着他的脖子，动着腰配合地在他的手心里抽送。  
史蒂夫嗅到这孩子大概四五天没洗头了，他总是不到这种境地就不来找他。  
一切都很简单，只要他吻着他的手喊他一声教父就可以了，史蒂夫甚至不需要他和罗杰斯家沾上半点关系，他可以永远在背后保护着他。  
在巴基搂紧史蒂夫加速抽动时，史蒂夫松开了手，“我好像还有一件事没解决。”  
巴基的眼角泛红，困惑地望着他。  
他拉着巴基的手，挪到自己的裤子上，“你刚才造成的问题。”  
巴基听话地从史蒂夫的大腿上滑了下去，跪在他的大腿间，伸手想要解开史蒂夫的裤带，但被史蒂夫按住了手。  
“隔着裤子，乖孩子，你能做到的对吗？”他温柔地俯视着巴基，问道。  
巴基没有拒绝他，头靠在他的大腿上，伸出舌头舔在了那深灰色的布料上。  
史蒂夫剪了一只雪茄，叼进了嘴里。

他们的友谊维持了一个冬天，期间史蒂夫又十几次地问过巴基是否愿意当他的教子，但巴基都只是笑着说他想占便宜的意图也太明显了一点。  
事情结束于初春的夜晚，史蒂夫的办公室里进来了一位他数年前打过交道的男人。男人是为了讨债的事情来的，而那一天史蒂夫突发奇想，跟着他一起去了那欠了几十万高利贷的人家。  
巴基在那天晚上之前也并不知道发生了什么，父亲坐在沙发上不停地抽着烟，豆大汗珠从他额头上一滴又一滴滚落。  
他的父母突然决绝地吻了吻他的两颊，把给他收拾好的小行李箱塞进了他的手里，让他带着瑞贝卡赶紧离开。  
巴基没敢问为什么，不祥的预感充满了心里，尤其是当他看到沙发扶手上的那把左轮手枪时。  
他的父母让他先去姑姑家住一晚，他们待会儿就赶到。他带着瑞贝卡走到后门门口时，突然想起了今天带回来的史蒂夫给他的画像，他把它压在了床头的书下……他想要找个东西把它裱起来的。于是巴基爬回了二楼上自己的房间，把画抽了出来，准备往回返时，他听见了楼下尖锐的哭叫声。  
那是巴基母亲的声音，他小心翼翼地跑到了楼梯上，看到了她缩在沙发里尖叫，而他的父亲将那把左轮手枪抵着自己的太阳穴。  
他们的面前坐着一个暗金色头发的男人，一只手的手指摁在茶几上，他的声音不大，不知道在对巴恩斯夫妇说着什么。  
接着那人好像察觉到了什么，抬起头来往楼梯上看去。接着，巴基看见了一双熟悉的蓝中带绿的眼睛，清澈而明亮，仿佛能撞进人的心里。  
巴基从震惊中回过神来时，他已经在拉着瑞贝卡的手在公路上狂奔了。  
而史蒂夫，他当然也看了那熟悉的棕色头发与软软的脸庞。他站了起来，朝那位债主问道：“他们欠了你多少钱？”  
第二天凌晨时，巴基与瑞贝卡平安无事地回到了家里。他问他的父母究竟发生了什么时，他才重新认识了史蒂夫。  
巴恩斯家工厂与南方的棉花庄园一直是合作关系，但那家庄园家中突然出现了动荡，剩下的人卷了巴恩斯家给的这一整年的钱跑去了北非。  
而史蒂夫.罗杰斯，他是纽约中的一个黑手党家族的大家长，平时替他的“朋友们”“摆平”各种问题。这个源于西西里的黑帮家族在整个北方都有着举足轻重的地位，没人会拒绝成为罗杰斯家的朋友。

巴基用口水濡湿了史蒂夫深灰色的西装裤，隔着裤子他能感觉到里面那根坚硬的巨物，那根让他痴迷其中的东西。  
舌苔摩擦在布料上时有一些干涩的疼痛，他想要把它的头部用嘴唇包住，但他做不到，只能用舌头一遍又一遍地舔舐着。  
史蒂夫的呼吸变得粗重，这样的口交无异于隔靴搔痒，但巴基脸上隐隐流露出的不满却让他更加硬得不行，手指握紧了扶手。  
“遇上什么事了吗？”史蒂夫又照例这样问他。  
“没有。”巴基也是照例这么回答。他像是有些恼了，张大了嘴巴甚至想把它全含进嘴里，最终的结果是牙齿磕在了史蒂夫的性器上，让他疼得皱眉吸气。  
史蒂夫解开了裤带，巴基像是如释重负一般，果断地抓住了他的老二，张嘴把它含进去。  
他尝惯了独属于史蒂夫的咸腥味，津液本能地分泌，涂在了上面。这个又长又大的家伙常常能把他顶到快要吐出来，但习惯了之后的“奖励”，他对于给史蒂夫口交变得极为热衷。  
口过一会儿之后，它会变得更加粗大，然后他会用它把他操到七荤八素，累得连一根手指都不想动弹，最终在史蒂夫的怀里沉沉睡去。  
但是敲门声再次将他们打断了。  
这次走进来的是克林特.巴顿，他是一个线人，一只手撑着脸，饶有兴趣地看着坐在史蒂夫腿上的巴基。  
“sugar baby？”克林特戏谑地向史蒂夫问道。  
史蒂夫笑了笑，没有回答他。  
克林特是个线人，常年在欧洲与北美之间往返。这次他来的原因是请求史蒂夫为他藏一个人。  
“我一个朋友惹了点麻烦。”克林特皱着眉头说，“他得罪了一个很厉害的婆娘。”  
史蒂夫挑了挑眉。  
“他把那个婆娘的小白脸带走了，还把人家给上了。但他又不知道怎么做安全措施，小白脸捡回一条命，现在还在法国的病房里。”克林顿说着耸了耸肩。  
“他为什么不亲自来？”史蒂夫问道。  
“出于某些原因，他没法以自由人的身份上岸，只能委托我来找你帮忙了。”  
史蒂夫点头表示了然，克林顿继续说了下去，“他不希望那个小白脸死了，也不想让那婆娘发现自己的人被弄成这个样子……我猜他是爱上那个小白脸了。所以他希望你能把小白脸接到美国后藏起来，等小白脸复苏后把他送到南美去。”  
克林顿说完从衬衫袖子的卷口里取出来卷着的一张支票，放在桌子上递了过去，“这是定金，他对你没有任何不信任的意思，只是现阶段他被那个娘们追杀得狼狈得很，没法取出足够的钱来。”  
“我会处理的……那个女人叫什么？”  
“娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫，我猜你对她大概挺熟的吧。”  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“也许吧。”  
克林特站了起来，拍了拍衣摆，“我猜还有些吃的吧？从中午到现在我还没吃任何东西。”  
“吉姆会带你去的。”  
克林顿离开后，史蒂夫望向巴基，他的孩子看着他的眼睛里带着一丝笑意，似乎要看他打算如何处理妥当这件事。  
而史蒂夫只是把他抱了下来，替他理好衣服，带着他一起离开了书房。

巴恩斯夫妇拒绝了史蒂夫的帮助，他们不想和黑帮打交道。一个月后，他们离开了美国，去非洲追债。  
而巴基也不再和史蒂夫联系，和瑞贝卡住在了姑父姑母家。他不知道应该如何应对穷追不舍的史蒂夫，但恐惧与厌恶以及父母的警告让他一直躲着他。  
但是他却痛苦得辗转反侧，也许那时他就已经爱上了他，却在心底无法解释。  
史蒂夫也一直弄不清自己为什么在锲而不舍地想要去获得巴基的理解与好感，他从未在任何人身上如此执着过。他了解自己的身份，了解自己的年龄，他不该做出这种没有任何意义的事，但每时每刻，心中的某个地方就会在肿胀着难受着，从未有过的遗憾和不甘让他变得像一个毛头小子一般。  
但是他们还是断绝了联系，史蒂夫知道什么是最好的，他应该尊敬巴基的自由，并且在巴基不愿被他保护时，离巴恩斯家越远越好。  
疏远持续到了一年前，虽然同在一个城市里，在那几年里他们却从未听说过对方的消息，各过各的生活直至几乎放下释然，直到史蒂夫在街边看到衣着破烂的巴基。  
巴恩斯夫妇仍然没有回来，甚至逐渐失去了音讯，不知道从什么地方寄来的信件越来越少，一个月一次变成了半年一次，再到杳无音讯。而巴基的姑父姑母本来不应该替巴基家里背债，但得不到钱的债主们就开始去骚扰他们。  
即使那样，巴基也还是拿到了去英国大学的推荐信，瑞贝卡也仍然是街坊四邻里最讨人喜欢的姑娘。但当南部有地区发现金子的消息传出来时，一切又都开始往着更糟糕的深渊发展。姑父像是失去了理智，与他们的姑妈大吵了一架，辞退了工作，把家里的车子家具卖了，换成淘金工具与去南方的路费。  
当然，金子并不存在，半年后热潮过去了，一无所有的姑父带着羞愧与愤怒回来。他像变了一个人，终日酗酒，变得肥胖臃肿，并且动手家暴姑妈与瑞贝卡。  
巴基拦住了他，他比他高大强壮，打斗中姑父被他按在了地上，磕破了额头。接着姑父就报了警，说要将巴基赶出去，并且他真的这么做了，而警察根本不听家中的另两个女人的辩解。  
被赶出家门后，巴基也失去了生活费，父母在那时已经半年没有写信回来了。他同时也失去了去读书的学费与路费，巴恩斯家的房子被抵押还债了，姑父扬言不会给瑞贝卡一分钱，一口饭吃，直到把她逼到大街上去要饭为止。他不得不去打工，白天去做体力活，晚上去酒吧里当服务生，用来付他的房租与瑞贝卡的生活费。巴基不敢离开纽约，他怕远离瑞贝卡后，瑞贝卡会遇到更多的麻烦。

史蒂夫让巴基去洗了个澡，他怀疑巴基是被房租赶了出来。但巴基坚决不让史蒂夫进浴室，他以前并不是这样的，从浴室出来之后也非要关灯，于是史蒂夫心里便明白了七七八八。  
他没答应关灯，把人强行摁进了床上的被褥里，然后扯掉了他的浴巾，看到了遍布他全身的青紫。  
巴基侧过脸，不去看他，但嘴唇明显颤抖着，他在委屈，但非得强硬撑住。  
史蒂夫叹了口气，也没问谁干的，他早问了千百遍，但这个要强的孩子从没有告诉过他。  
他也大概知道是哪些人，他不敢去帮他，一是巴基仍在拒绝，二是他明白巴基担心的瑞贝卡被报复。巴基的姑父不肯放弃抚养瑞贝卡，而巴基又找不到足够的理由来起诉他。  
史蒂夫轻轻拍了下他屁股，然后起身去柜子那里拿药给他。  
巴基乖乖地全裸着躺在床上让他给他擦药，这时候他看起来才像原来的詹姆斯，在史蒂夫手重了时不满地瞪他。  
背上的伤更多，甚至有蹭破了皮的，在涂他屁股上一块淤青时，史蒂夫皱紧了眉头，问：“这里的是怎么回事？”  
“有人用皮鞋头照着我屁股踹了一脚呗……你不会是以为我被人操了吧？合着半天你最关心我有没有挨操？”他只有在相当放松的时候才会用这种轻快的语调说话。  
史蒂夫涂完了药，“那可真是够狠的一脚。”说着他俯身在他屁股上亲了一口，毛茸茸的胡子扎在屁股上时，巴基下意识地就收紧了臀肌，扭回头来瞪了他一眼。  
他是蜷着背挨打的，但仍然有人踢在了他的肚子上，没有打到脸，可能是他紧紧地把脸埋在了胳膊里。  
史蒂夫关上了房间的灯，在床上侧身躺下，将巴基拉进了怀里，盖上被子。  
在黑暗中沉默了一会儿后，巴基尴尬地问道：“你不打算……”  
“你身上全是伤。”他爱惜地吻了吻巴基的额头。  
但巴基翻身爬到了他的身上，屁股坐在了他的胯骨上。  
“你以为我来找你是为了洗澡吗？”  
史蒂夫的呼吸变得粗重，炙热的手指在巴基的大腿上摩挲，但他告诉自己得留时间给巴基休息。  
“我只是想来找你做爱而已。”巴基说着，把手伸到了身后，缓缓抚摸着下面的史蒂夫胯间的一团大包。“我不是想见你，我只是想它了而已。”  
他从未说过这样的话，从未如此直接而露骨地表示他想要他们之间的性爱，尽管巴基没有流露出笑意，但史蒂夫感觉得出他前所未有的开心。  
“前天是瑞贝卡的成年礼，昨天和今天，她搬过来和我住了。”巴基终于向他说清了原因。  
接着，他整个人往下滑去，钻进了被子里。  
他的脑袋贴在了他的胯间，史蒂夫一伸手进去就摸到了那一头半长的发丝。巴基用牙齿扯下他的睡裤，把瘦到棱角分明的脸贴在了那根灼热的大家伙上面。  
巴基伸出舌头来，在那布满青筋的表面上舔舐，涂上津液。他用嘴唇轻轻吻在上面，轻吸发出细小的“啵”的声音。  
史蒂夫看见被子里的巴基头上那个发旋，他把被子提起来一点，台灯的光芒照了进去，让他能看到那光洁的额头与笔挺的鼻尖。  
巴基把它包进了嘴巴里，用口腔与舌头将它包裹住。柔软的舌尖在阴茎上扫过时引起让人酥软的痒麻。他很尽力地让阴茎的前半段在他的嘴巴里抽插，让它抵在内侧的软肉上，在脸颊上顶出龟头的形状。  
他的嘴唇因为摩擦而深红湿润，看起来像是一滴樱桃酱抹在了他的嘴唇上。那柔软的两瓣微黏，有时从那阴茎上离开时，总让人忍不住心生留恋。  
也许这个孩子是全世界最擅长此道的人，而居然是他教导着他由生疏直到熟练……史蒂夫的指尖滑过巴基的脸颊，抚摸他的下巴。  
巴基将它吞咽得更深，他已经熟悉这个大家伙的气味了，巨大的异物刺激喉咙想要干呕，但他擅长控制。  
他还想要舔得更多，让它进入自己的食道中，舔舐吮吸那下面的两个圆球……史蒂夫用手插住了他的腋窝，将他拉到上面来。  
“你明天忙吗？”史蒂夫吻着他的额头问道。  
巴基舔了舔那深红的下唇，“只有晚上有工作，白天我可以睡一整天。”  
他知道这样说会引发什么样的后果，但他想要那样，他快一周没有见到史蒂夫了，他想他想得快发疯，尽管他从未在史蒂夫面前提起一个字。  
史蒂夫坐起身，从床头柜里拿出一盒混了香精的凡士林，那是酸甜好闻的水果气味，他的小家伙喜欢各种带着水果香味的东西。他拧开盒子，从中挖了一大块抹在了巴基的臀缝，又抹了一些在自己挺立膨胀的阴茎上。  
凡士林很快融化，把巴基的臀缝弄得水光淋漓，他趴在史蒂夫的胸前，抬着屁股让史蒂夫的手指从后面插进他的后穴里的，把那些湿漉漉的黏滑的液体弄进去，然后指腹上满是老茧的手指挤开层层的肠肉，细致地进行扩张与将那些液体涂到每一个缝隙之中。  
粗糙的手指滑过穴内嫩肉的瞬间，巴基忍不住哆嗦了一下，湿润的呼吸变得颤抖不稳定，而他半勃起的性器此时也是彻底站了起来。  
史蒂夫像以往那样小心而细致地给他扩张，而巴基，他勉强地将自己的阴茎与史蒂夫的抓在一起，慢慢地上下撸动。因为他之前给史蒂夫口交的原因，史蒂夫的老二上湿漉漉的，贴在巴基的性器上时，让他感觉有些怪异…但很舒服，他不自觉地挺腰，在史蒂夫的老二与自己的手掌之间磨蹭，结果是导致停留在他后穴里的史蒂夫的手指插得更深，指头顶在了他的前列腺点上。  
巴基腰椎一软，趴在史蒂夫胸口上少了力气动弹。而他的后穴，此时也被扩张得差不多了，这段时间来，他的后面早就被操成了适应史蒂夫老二的形状。  
史蒂夫的老二抵在他的穴口上，一如以往一般缓慢而温柔地进入，陷进那柔嫩多汁的温暖内里，被肠肉热情地包裹住、吮吸住。  
巴基的双手撑在史蒂夫的肩膀上，他没等他挺腰，自己则坐在上面起伏身子起来。他前所未有的热情，臀部上的软肉一声接着一声拍打在史蒂夫的腰胯上，渗出的汁液流得到处都是，如果不是史蒂夫抬起上半身咬住了他的乳头，他已经打算自己捏着自己的乳房了。  
他急迫地寻求快感，但每每碰到最敏感的地方时又忍不住挪开，不敢让那大家伙直接撞在上面。  
史蒂夫用着温暖的舌面舔舐着他那凸起的乳头，把乳晕吮吸到红肿，同时也掌握了主动权，双手搂住了巴基的腰，并且找准位置狠狠挺身。  
巴基干哑地大声呻吟了一声，他觉得自己快要射了，比以往都不知快了多少倍。史蒂夫没有放开他，而是快速地抽出又进入，一次比一次更用力地插在他的敏感点上。

巴基在他第一个工作的酒吧里遇到了那些债主，他们要来揍他，而店主为了避免生事，把巴基轰了出去。  
这样他失去了第一个工作，但也没能避免他挨那一顿打。从姑父家里出来时他身上是没有一分钱的，只能合着衣服和流浪汉们躺在路边长椅上。而那些半夜离开酒吧的混球们发现了他，把他踹到了地上。  
这是第一次，幸亏他跑得很快。当他找到白班时，也租到了自己的房子。  
在第二份夜班没做多久时，他又遇到了他们，他开始怀疑这些人是在有意地找他麻烦。这些家伙原先也是经营着一个工厂的，前两年倒闭了，于是一行人成了街上无事可做的混混，把枪抵在巴基头上让他还钱。  
可巴基又是真的没有钱，他们也明白，于是他们便把他当作出气筒，每晚光临，让巴基给他们端茶送水，动辄便趁机把他打一顿。  
这份夜班巴基坚持了两个星期，没能坚持下去的是店里的老板，他把巴基开了出去生怕那群人再这样闹下去会让他的客人们不敢再来。  
而当他回到自己租的房子时，房门却被锁住了，房东留了张字条贴在门上，大意是为人所逼，得罪不起。  
他回到街上，想要去找那些人鱼死网破，但他又想起瑞贝卡，于是抱着自己为数不多的行李蹲坐在了路边。  
“你不如去站街算了，”那个总喜欢把他的头摁进金鱼池里的混蛋站在他面前讽刺地说，“也许比你在餐馆酒吧里赚得多呢。”  
那人旁边的人们都笑了起来，并且热烈地开始讨论起来，符合着他的话。  
“干个大半辈子也许就能替你老子还钱了吧，撅着屁股在电线杆后面给人干一炮就行，多轻松，说不定还能供得起你妹妹直到她出嫁。”  
“要不你也让她来和你一起干好了，把她让我们挨个干一炮，我们给你减百分之五怎么样？”  
巴基给了他下巴一拳，趁他踉跄时，转身拔腿就跑，但他没能跑远，就被另外的人给揪了回来。  
他们用铁棍打他，巴基听见自己的肋骨被打断的声音，脚踝被踩脱臼。剧痛让他躺在地上发不出声音来，鲜血糊住眼睛，他也什么都看不见。  
但他应该是出了很多血，把那群实际上胆小如鼠的家伙吓坏了，他们以为他死了，那吓得他们把铁棍和他扔在这里，迅速地跑掉了。  
第二天时，巴基在剧痛中醒来，他的行李全不见了，应该是被流浪汉偷走了。现在他更是一无所有，只能拖着一个骨折和满身伤痕的身体在街边乞讨。  
也是在乞讨时，他重新遇到了史蒂夫。  
他不该接受史蒂夫的一丝恩惠，以免亏欠罗杰斯家一分一厘。只要与罗杰斯家产生了这种联系，他们就一辈子也无法与黑帮分割了。巴基仍然记得父母临走前的叮嘱。  
但他实在没有力气去反抗史蒂夫为他洗澡，带他去找医生，亲手给他喂食物。  
史蒂夫派人去追查过那些人，但巴基阻止了他。他不能再受他更多的恩惠了，不然也许整个巴恩斯家都会陷落进来，成为美国黑手党上的一环。  
在巴基伤势快好时，史蒂夫殷切地恳求他留下，做他的教子，他会为巴基提供一切最好的东西，只要他别再拒绝。  
他想起了那些人的话，于是一个荒诞的念头在巴基脑海里产生了，也许他可以用什么东西来抵消史蒂夫的恩惠，比如说……  
于是，在拆完绷带的第一个晚上，巴基恳求史蒂夫留在房间里陪他。  
他跪在了史蒂夫面前，直起上身捧住史蒂夫的脸，在他的嘴唇上深深吻下。  
他欲图用性来交换，这是史蒂夫始料未及的。巴基几乎是笨拙地为史蒂夫口交，用手指随便捅了下自己的屁股，然后忍着痛坐了上去。  
不过史蒂夫还是看穿了他的想法，夺走了主导权，但史蒂夫自己也没能抵得住诱惑……他已经不在意这段关系本身是否纯洁了，而是低声在巴基耳边问，“你每周来一次，作为我的固定情人，我花钱回报你的‘劳动’如何？”  
巴基短暂地犹豫之后便同意了，他真的非常缺钱，并且雇他的人是史蒂夫的话，他也就莫名失去了反感。  
史蒂夫只拉开了裤链，让几乎全裸的巴基坐在他的大腿上。他的西服裤子面料摩擦着巴基的大腿，悉悉索索的的声音让巴基不敢抬头看他。  
他记得说是要做史蒂夫包养的情人来着，但仿佛是史蒂夫在照顾引导着他…可他一开始并没有发现，尽管隔了好几年，他还是习惯于史蒂夫对他的照顾。  
他把腿笨拙地分开很大，史蒂夫把手指塞进他的嘴里蘸取口水，食指与中指夹住他舌头时，巴基面红耳赤，不敢抬头去看他。  
理所当然地，这是他的第一次，他没有跟女孩做过，甚至连黄色书籍都看得不多。毕竟他是被寄养在姑父姑妈家的，即使之前没人那么要求，他也会一直小心地保持让人挑不出刺的样子。  
他很害怕，说实在的，从梦中被那些混蛋踹醒时他的心跳都没有如此的急促。史蒂夫抽出了手指，它们在他的臀缝里滑过，指头揉着那紧闭的穴口，并且微微陷进去，巴基不自觉地收紧了臀肌，夹住了他的手指。  
“别怕。”史蒂夫的声音温柔而体贴，他看到史蒂夫花白的鬓角，突然觉得难过。他搂紧了史蒂夫的肩膀，把自己赤裸火热的身体紧紧贴在他身上，把史蒂夫身上那层西服捂热。  
他的手指进去了……异物感过于明显，巴基咬着下唇忍耐，进去的是两根手指的指尖，他感觉到自己的肠道里紧而干涩，但他的口水被抹在了他的肠肉上。  
巴基预估那会很疼，于是他心里涌起了莫名其妙的勇气与某种可以称得上是自我牺牲的念头：史蒂夫会因为他的身体而感到快乐到极致，而那将是他用痛苦换来的，他甘之如饴地去忍受它，原因并不是他渴望史蒂夫的钱，而是他爱他……  
被史蒂夫的手指摁到肠壁的轻微痛苦将巴基从想象中拉回了现实。他没有勃起，爱并不能完全消除他对于疼痛的恐惧。  
他看到史蒂夫的勃起的阴茎，它……其实从男性的标准来说，它真的很漂亮，尽管它布满青筋，像只狰狞的怪兽。史蒂夫的比常人大很多，正如他本人那么完美无缺，而现在，这么个大家伙就要进入他那非性器的肠道里了，它太过窄小紧致，连史蒂夫的手指在里面旋转都困难，他一定会把它操烂的，就像干烂了一个性爱玩具，巴基对史蒂夫的爱能让他去做那个性爱玩具，但史蒂夫会那么做吗？和平时的温柔截然不同，毫不留情地操烂他，再把他像个被弄坏的玩具抛弃？  
他又突然想起自己从不知道史蒂夫的婚恋。几年前他有问过史蒂夫有没有妻儿子女，他回答他的是没有。那么以前呢？现在呢？一个家族的首领，应该肯定是有妻子与后代的吧？那史蒂夫爱他们吗？可几年前他们离开时，这段时间史蒂夫照顾他时，明明他看起来像是史蒂夫眼中的全世界最珍贵的珍宝，他看起来比爱任何人都要爱巴基……  
无端的嫉妒与悲伤让巴基几乎忘记身体里的异物感，脸伏在史蒂夫的脖颈间掩藏自己湿润的眼眶。他也不知道该如何处理自己的情绪才好，他只能忍受。  
而史蒂夫，他并没有注意到他的男孩的情绪。他用了全部的自制力才没有让自己把巴基又吻又咬出一身伤来，当他的手指陷入了巴基那柔软的美丽时，他的心也柔软地化成了一滩水。  
他当然知道巴基爱他，从他的眼神中就可以读出来，但他又不敢靠近他，因为他的身份。史蒂夫这些年来第一次如此嫌恶自己的身份，它阻碍了他与巴基。如果他是个普通的画家该多好，哪怕他比巴基大这么多岁，哪怕这是可耻的鸡奸，被人发现后他们甚至会被送进教堂里审判，但那也比现在好一万倍。如果他是个普通画家，他就可以代替巴基姑父姑母来照顾他，而巴基也不会沦落到现在的处境……他现在真不应该想这么多的。  
史蒂夫当然没有结过婚，他领养了已故的兄嫂的孩子，但那和他温柔而恰到好处地打开巴基的下身并没有什么关系。他贴在巴基的脸颊上亲吻，吻过他的耳廓下巴，舌尖在落下的吻痕上细细舔舐，让巴基打了个激灵。他回神时，才发现已经有四根手指在他的身体里进出了，湿黏的水声甚至有些吓到他。  
史蒂夫进入巴基的身体时，那并没有他想象中的疼，最多就是内部肿胀的怪异感吧，巴基暗自松了一口气，却没想到史蒂夫握住了他的性器撸动起来。面对心爱之人，他很难不硬起来，哪怕是身后插着一根梆硬的老二。史蒂夫的动作并不急促，撸动着他阴茎的动作与那根插在巴基身体里的老二的一起起伏。  
那并非纯粹的来自于阴茎的感觉是巴基第一次经历，史蒂夫插在他的后穴里，不但不疼，反而让他的后穴变得越来越柔软起来，像是被捏软的黄油，在史蒂夫的体温下融化，汁水沾满他的阴茎，并且溢出了巴基的穴口。  
酸胀感有意无意间变成了某种程度上的快感，史蒂夫的老二在体内进出的摩擦都让他的肠壁控制不住地颤抖。巴基没能察觉这给他带来欲罢不能的舒适，但身体却已经控制不住地前后摇动了。  
史蒂夫很快就寻找到了巴基身体里的前列腺点，他在上面摩擦过去，龟头顶着那里突然撞上，巴基小而短促地尖叫了一声，搂着史蒂夫的脖子不知所措。史蒂夫没有给巴基接受这种快感的机会，他朝着那里快速而有力的顶撞抽插起来，西服裤把巴基的屁股摩擦得发红，而巴基的腰也彻底软了下来。  
他不敢动弹，趴在史蒂夫胸前接受着史蒂夫的抽插，他的穴口被磨得火辣辣的，肠液流了他一屁股，并且把史蒂夫的西装裤浸湿了一大块，他并没有注意到，他没有去看，也没有发现现在史蒂夫并没有照顾他的阴茎了。他扣着他的腰胯，把巴基的穴口操到殷红充血，粗大的阴茎不断进出，像是要搅烂一颗草莓。  
巴基咬着牙呻吟了出来，他从未想到过自己的声音如此细软，像从棉花糖上扯下的糖丝，于是他的脸更红了。巴基还在竭力保持着冷静，他之前居然还在害怕会非常疼，但他现在的大脑正在不断地告诉他：放空一切，然后尽情享受。

明明是他骑乘着史蒂夫的，但他却完全在史蒂夫的掌控之中了。  
他在史蒂夫越来越快的节奏中早早地结束了今晚的第一轮。那让他无力而疲惫，慢慢地亲吻着史蒂夫脸上的胡须。  
这一年来，巴基被教导得完全成了史蒂夫的“孩子”，他的肠肉熟悉史蒂夫阴茎的每一个细节，他善于在史蒂夫的掌控之下高潮，他的后穴往往一见到史蒂夫时就开始感到滑腻，让他的腿根又酥又软。  
但史蒂夫还有段时间才结束。他把巴基的臀肉尽可能地向两边掰开，方便他插入得更深入，直到把老二几乎完全送进去为止。  
史蒂夫到达高潮时，巴基夹紧了身体里的那个大家伙，尽管清理起来很困难，但巴基仍然喜欢他用精液填满自己的后穴，而他的穴肉仍在留恋般地包裹着史蒂夫的老二。  
巴基躺回了史蒂夫的身体，脑袋轻轻地在他的下巴上蹭着，而史蒂夫的手在被子里握着他的手，手指慢慢滑过他光裸的脊背肩膀。  
他突然感觉到身上的淤青在疼痛，而没当史蒂夫的手指滑过时，总有一层温暖覆盖上去，疼痛并未减轻，而是搀进了什么美好而舒适的东西。  
他们没多久又来了一次，巴基趴在枕头上让史蒂夫后入，几乎把他的腰操得生疼，然后又是一次……罗杰斯家长的床头灯亮到了黎明。

第二天下午，巴基揉着腰回到自己的租房时，瑞贝卡没有跑出了迎接他。她坐在餐桌边，低头看着一张纸，当巴基走进房门时，她抬起一双含着泪水的绿眼睛望向他。  
巴基拿起了那封信，父亲熟悉的字体边晕染了激动的墨团，他们追回了债，并且下个月就要回来了。  
上班前，他没能按耐住心里的激动，跑去把这件事分享给了史蒂夫，然后才急急忙忙地去工作了。  
这的确是个好消息，但对于史蒂夫来说，也许会让他新增不少的白发。

而史蒂夫，他还得忙着让巴顿与娜塔莎见个面好好聊一下化解矛盾，同时安排好那个叫莱利的小船长与抢走他却不能上岸的的海盗山姆见个面。


End file.
